


Leader

by NicolyBlack



Series: Are you a saint, or a sinner? [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicolyBlack/pseuds/NicolyBlack
Summary: "I was never born to be a leader."Castiel não era nenhum líder. Ele era só um anjo. Ele queria ser só um anjo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> # Como é óbvio, Supernatural não é de minha autoria, se não eu estaria rica, linda e poderosa nos States.  
> # Apenas escrevo por amor, sem fins lucrativos.  
> # Drabble.  
> # Plágio é crime, além de ser muito feio e indicar que você tem sérios probleminhas. (Sim, isso foi uma referência a Felipe Neto, algum problema?)  
> # Castiel é o meu marido, assim como o Misha, então podem ir tirando o olhinho. (Sim Mari, isso foi diretamente pra tu)  
> # Leve insinuação a Castiel/Anna, Megstiel, Destiel e Castiel/Hannah.  
> # Contém spoilers da p**** toda, na verdade, de toda a trajetória do nosso querido anjinho.
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY IT!

 

Castiel não era nenhum líder. Ele era só um anjo. Ele queria ser só um anjo.

Ele nunca entendeu o porquê de sempre que o Céu entrava em guerra, ele ser chamado pelos anjos para liderar um lado, afinal, ele era só mais um anjo.

Castiel não era um arcanjo, o escriba de Deus, um anjo que falava com Deus e nem um anjo do alto escalão. Ele era só um anjo normal. Um anjo que só fazia merda.

Todas as vezes que ele tentou ajudar, no final, deu tudo errado.

Ele se rebelou contra o Céu por um humano, para Lúcifer e Miguel acabarem presos no Inferno. Então, depois ele acabou se tornando o Novo Deus, ao absorver as almas do Purgatório, e isso acabou liberando os Leviatãs na Terra.

Por que os anjos ainda insistiam que ele era um líder? Que eles iam seguir as ordens dele? Justo ele, o anjo que matou milhares de sua espécie. Justo ele, o anjo que matou um arcanjo, e ajudou a prender os outros dois no Inferno. Justo ele, o anjo que trabalhou ao lado de um demônio.

Qual era essa necessidade dos anjos de quererem seguir ele? Castiel entendia que os anjos _tinham_ que receber ordens, mas por que dele? Com tantos outros anjos melhores que ele por ai.

Castiel só queria que eles parassem. Ele só queria que os anjos entendessem que ele não era um líder. Ele não podia liderar um exército de anjos.

Não ele, o anjo que acabou indo parar no Purgatório, levando um humano junto. Não ele, o anjo que se recusou a sair de lá, e que foi tirado a força, custando a vida de muitos anjos. Não ele, o anjo que foi manipulado, forçado, destroçado, forjado e jogado fora.

Ele era um inútil, o anjo que mais fazia besteira em toda criação. O anjo que se apaixonou, não só uma, mas sim várias vezes.

Só agora Castiel conseguia ver que ele fora apaixonado por Anna, por isso doeu tanto quando ela caiu. Ele também se apaixonou por um demônio. Ah! Um anjo apaixonado por um demônio. A que ponto Castiel chegou? Ele amou Meg em seus piores momentos, e ela não o abandonou, ela não o deixou para trás, ele era o unicórnio dela. E tinha Dean também, porque a vida de Castiel não estaria completamente ferrada se ele não tivesse se apaixonado por um humano. E agora ficar tanto tempo perto de Hannah só fazia Castiel temer que mais uma vez ele se apaixonasse. Ele não podia, ele não queria se apaixonar outra vez, mas Hannah fazia sentimentos já esquecidos pelo anjo voltarem. Afinal, qual era o problema de Castiel?

Ele não conseguia só sentar, esperar as ordens e obedecer, sem questionar, sem perguntar. Castiel necessitava saber pelo que lutava, ele precisava saber em nome de quem matava.

E isso foi a sua ruína. Questionar foi a sua ruína.

E era por isso que ele não conseguia entender o porquê dos anjos depositarem a fé deles, sem nem questionarem, no anjo que causou a queda deles. Eles não questionavam o anjo que teve a sua Graça removida, que experimentou os prazeres humanos, que roubou a Graça de outro anjo. Eles não questionavam.

Castiel não era nenhum líder. Ele era só um anjo. Ele queria ser só um anjo.

 


End file.
